Pasta Served with a Lili
by Alioto
Summary: Romano is having a hard time dealing with almost everything lately...Until a Liechtensteiner comes into his life and turns his world around!
1. Prologue

Pasta Served with a Lili

Prologue

**Pairings: **RomLiech ( Nothing else comes to mind...)

**Will be told in: **Mainly **Romano's **POV (Point of View). It might switch to **Liechtenstein's** or **Switzerland's** or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in **Third Person**. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways. I'll be telling you. Like in my other stories.

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Warning: **Will contain curse words. Hey. This is Romano.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' , then it means that the text is what the character is thinking. This chapter/part is told in Romano's POV.

* * *

><p>You'd expect someone like me not to end up with someone.<p>

Especially her.

She's so sweet, kind, practically _angellic._

Then there's me. Foul-mouthed, inconsiderate, and hot-headed.

But that's the thing.

She changed me.

In the best way possible.

Maybe it's because she doesn't tease me.

How she doesn't disrespect me.

The way her smile brings me happiness.

Or because she accepts me for who I am.

None the less, I fell for her once those emerald-green eyes met my cold, harsh brown ones.

That day, I realized that I needed her. No matter what. Even her older brother couldn't stop me, though he was the hardest obstacle to pass.

I just _had_ to have her.

More than _anything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yosh. My third FanFic. Did you notice that they all involve Liechtenstein? Yeah. That's how much I love her character~

So, I'll try and work hard on all three of my FanFics.


	2. NotSoSignificant Other

Pasta Served with a Lili

**Chapter Number / Title: **#2 / Not-so-significant Other

**Pairings: **RomLiech ( Nothing else comes to mind...)

**Will be told in: **Mainly **Romano's **POV (Point of View). It might switch to **Liechtenstein's** or **Switzerland's** or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in **Third Person**. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways. I'll be telling you. Like in my other stories.

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' , then it means that the text is what the character is thinking. This chapter/part is told in Romano's POV.

* * *

><p>[Romano's POV]<p>

_February 11, XXOO  
><em>

I laid my head back on the palms of my intertwined hands as I had my back to the temperate, green grass that was accompanied by bright yellow and puffy white dandelions. I always wondered why there were two kinds of dandelions. The dead kind, the one with the seeds, the one that was meant to be detached to its base and be spread all over a random place, with chances of a new life, or a hard, cold, unfertile slab of cement. Then there's the actual, physical flower. It looks better. More people would love to look at its petals. It would have many good chances of survival, having its roots spread around the available ground...Sure, I know nature had its ways, but why did there have to be doubles of things? Like me and Veneziano. We're both Italy. We're separated by the titles of North and South.

But there _always_, _always_ had to be something better about the other. The dandelions my first example. My relationship with Veneziano the second. He always had the brighter side of _everything. _He received a larger portion of Nonno Rome's money, hospitality, _and _care. I could tell. No matter how many times Veneziano told me "money didn't matter" and "you had Spain, right? He's like Nonno Rome!" Mother-! Of course money mattered! Hell, if I had an even share with that money, then both my people and my land would be more rich...And Spain? Like Nonno Rome? No. Not in my eyes. Not like I would know anyways. Veneziano always got more attention than I ever did. He had everything, dammit! Augh. Sure, I 'care' for my brother, but I really, really can't stand that fact.

Now there's hope for only one more thing. I needed something that Feliciano would never have. And I only had one thing on my mind. A special girl. A girl who would put my many mistakes and flaws away, and_ love_ me, no matter what would happen. She should be beautiful, at least I would think she would be, and she'd be accepting and open-minded, not to mention hold my temper back.

Hmph. Fat chance I'd meet someone like that.

That's what I thought until a maiden happened to come across my lawn and quietly kneel beside me, as I laid still in the grass that made up what was my front yard. But as I got a better look at this maiden, I noticed that she had the most _beautiful_ and _gentle _pair of green eyes that I have _ever_ seen in my life, accompanied by a graceful purple ribbon that would flow with the wind, but still stay together with her soft, light yellow hair. She was more than likely to be shorter than me, probably by a few inches, but that didn't matter. And I also ignored the fact that she was almost as flat as a piece of cardboard, though, and I was almost hypnotized by her appearance until she started to speak a few words to me. They were short, but incredibly sweet.

"Hallo," The maiden said with an amusingly comforting smile on her face. Her greeting was in German, I could tell because that potato-eating bastard said it more than too many times to Feliciano. Though it was really close to the English word 'Hello', which I thought was unoriginal when I actually took consideration upon it. "Um, is this where Mr. Italy lives? I have a letter for him from my Bruder..."

'Fate! This could be fate!...Hold on. No, I shouldn't get my hopes up. She said Mr. Italy. She doesn't know that there's two of us. Gah...' I started to sulk a bit at my own thoughts. 'She was _molto bello_ too...' But I couldn't show that slight depression to this girl. Feh. Not like she'd care. She's probably just one of the many visitors that would come and probably give a chat to my little brother. Like all the other girls... "Which Italy?" I asked, a bit harsh. Just a bit.

But the girl bit her lip and looked down nervously, noticing the unwelcoming tone in my voice. Her dainty fingers started to lace around each other as she tried to avoid letting go of the stamped white envelope that read a word or few on it in blue pen. I couldn't make it out properly. But crap! I made her feel uncomfortable already...I hate my temper. She continued to talk with shy, innocent words. "Um, e-either..."

I avoided the need to sigh and throw my palm to my forehead because of the first impression that I gave the maiden of myself. I must've seemed like a total jerk already. "I'll have to do then," I said, trying to seem at least a little more casual than annoyed in the situation. She handed me the envelope, though I saw her hand tremble a little.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, taking the envelope as gently as I could out of her light grip. I then tried to think quickly about why she was trembling like that. Oh shit...Did I scare her? Dammit! That would be the worst! She probably would've ran away from me after I took the envelope if it wasn't for her (and I was guessing on this) manners!

"_N-Nein_," She said. I didn't scare her after all. I wiped the taunting sweat off of my brow to avoid looking too uneasy. "I'm just feeling a bit...um...awkward, that I don't know you that well as I speak to you..." The blond maiden gave me a sort of anxious smile.

That smile. One of the sweetest smiles I have ever seen. It had much more feeling to it than anyone else's smile. More than Spain's or Veneziano's. And what's more, it sounded like this girl actually wanted to get to know me. Or at least know my name. But I couldn't just sit there and stare at her all day and think of all the reasons why she would say that...Though it was as if I could at that moment. I had to reply back to her in the meantime. "In that case, I'm South Italy. Or Romano Vargas."

The maiden perked up a bit. I could tell due to her smile becoming friendlier and less - well, afraid. "I'm Liechtenstein. Um, or Lili Zwingli." She slowly took her easy gaze away from me, and looked to her bottom left and started to twirl her ribbon around with the light, graceful fingers of her right hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Romano." She was blushing a fragile color of pink...But that would be normal, right? She looked like the shy type. Kinda..._carino_...I sensed a small heat in my cheeks form as well, but I tried to give a straight, somewhat kindly smile.

"Hey, no need to be so formal," I said, sitting up so that we could see each other better. Looking at her while I was lying down was...urrr, weird. So I had to do something about that before I could carry on the conversation. "You can just call me Romano."

"O-Okay, Romano..." Lili spoke quietly, but still as amiable as before. The appealing sound of 'Romano' when she said it had much more of a soft-hearted tone then it usually did. She had the ability to change disgusting things into something pleasing in a matter of words. I wondered if she could do that to me.

Then there was a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind, but the 'moment' kind. When she looked up at me, we were quiet as we stared at each other. Into each other's eyes, to be exact. I examined her alluring-green irises as she observed my softened brown ones. Softened...I noticed, that whenever I gazed at Lili, I would feel more relaxed and at ease. She's a comfort for me. Her smile. Her eyes. Her voice. How could one be as perfect as her?

But I just met her. And I didn't want to rush things. Though I wanted to be with her already. 'It's one of those corny things that Spain calls 'love at first sight'...' I thought. 'But it's one-sided this time...isn't it?' Lili couldn't like me like that. I knew we could be friends. But not...like that. No one would ever _love _me. I wouldn't blame them. All my imperfections are a cursed inconvenience, dammit.

After what felt like minutes of staring into Lili's eyes, she finally moved her sight away from me again, back down at the grass. I did the same. But before looking down, I saw another blush on her face. It was more of a pinkish-reddish color. Did I embarrass her? I was probably being rude...Staring at someone for that long, without warning, must've been discomforting for her.

"Is...Is there anything else that you need, Lili?" I asked, trying to break the out of depth atmosphere. I could have made things worse, just not talking to her would've been an ill way to solve the problem.

Lili suddenly jolted up, blinking before she spoke. "Th-That's right, I have to go get some groceries for Bruder and I...We were running low on a few items...I'm sorry to have ruined your relaxation time, Romano..." She said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," I stood up, and reached my hand down to her lower height so I could help her up. She took my offering, and, with a fine grip, stood up properly. "It was really nice meeting you, Lili." I felt my cheeks become warmer. Dammit! She giggled, which kind of made things more thwarting in my part. We both looked down, and saw that our hands were still connected, so we let go at the same time, looking the opposite direction from each other.

"U-Um," Lili timidly stuttered. "Romano...Um...Would you like to stop by for tea one day? I know I only met you today but..."

She shocked me. Even though it's just for tea...She invited me to her house. And we barely even know each other. I eagerly scratched the back of my head, nodding with a bigger smile on my face. "Yeah...I'd like that." Even though I hate tea. It's tasteless, bland, and...well, lacking in taste. But I couldn't reject a request like that from Lili...

Lili's smile became wider as she listened to my response. "Alright...Um, my address is on the envelope I gave you...What day are you good to visit?" She asked once more, her voice sounding excited.

"This whole week," I answered, crossing my arms. I never did have much to do. Veneziano and I didn't have any planned work to do for the week, no meetings or anything like that. Thank God we didn't. Or I'd be stuck with a bunch of paper work and shit like that...

"I see. So, um, is tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock...Is that okay?"

"Sure. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"_Nein, _you don't have to," She giggled once more at this.

"Eh, alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, u-um...well, Auf Wiedersehen, Romano...!" Lili started to walk away, and I watched her until she was just a tiny speck of maroon, for that was the color of the dress she wore. I then walked inside my house, sitting back on the couch, impatient for tomorrow afternoon, tea, and most of all, Lili.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Please review. The chapters will come much faster if you review my stories! I need to do better on Romano...I think I went totally OOC on him...Gah, I'm sorry, it's my first time with Romano. ; A ; Let's hope I do better in the next chapter. And yes. The date/day of the setting needed to be there. **


	3. Tomatoes and Tea

Pasta Served with a Lili

**Chapter Number / Title: **#3 / Tomatoes and Tea

**Pairings: **RomaLiech ( Nothing else comes to mind...)

**Will be told in: **Mainly **Romano's **POV (Point of View). It might switch to **Liechtenstein's** or **Switzerland's** or some other character's POV sometimes. Might. If it is not told in a character's POV, then it will be told in **Third Person**. But you'll know who's telling the story anyways. I'll be telling you. Like in my other stories.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series does not belong to me. Nor does its characters. It all belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Other Important Notes: **If the text is quoted in ' - ' and is italicized, then it means that the text is what the character is thinking. But you'll know who's talking anyways.

* * *

><p>[Romano's POV]<p>

_February 12, XXOO_

I woke up in the morning, about 11 AM. Hey, it was the usual time for me. At least I didn't sleep as much as Feliciano. Sometimes I would find him sleeping in my bed from when I wake up and when I come back into my room in the evening. He's so lazy sometimes, it seriously ticks me off. And I found him next to me that day. Again. How many times did I have to smack him in the head to get the signal to him, I didn't want to sleep with him! That's why Feliciano had his own room. But I bet his bed is all dusty and full dust mites, since I doubt he ever sleeps in there.

Before getting out of my own bed, I smacked Feliciano in the head, cursing at the sight of his lack of movement. Dammit, he was so defenseless and careless! It bothered me, how he could be like that the whole entire life that he wasted! Though I let out an agitated huff and stomped out of the room, I couldn't really blame him _entirely _for staying so long in my bed that day. Yesterday was Japan's birthday, and he was at his party.

The only reason why I didn't want to come was because I wasn't a party type of person. I'd rather stay at home alone than go to a party against my own will. But hey, I did make Feliciano give Japan a present from me. It wasn't anything special to be honest. Some tomato juice that I made that day...Eh. I heard that Japan liked to learn about different cultures and stuff. Either that, or he was prone to culture shock. Maybe both, but whatever. At least I got him something, right?

Augh, who am I kidding? Japan must've been disappointed or something. I mean _juice_? As a _birthday present_? Dammit, I'm so _stupid_! _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I facepalmed the whole way down the stairs, finally stopping once I reached the kitchen. I sighed, getting some ready-to-eat tomatoes out of the fridge, washing one of them before taking a bite out of it. People in other lands usually gave me a weird look when I ate a tomato like that. Raw. In Italy, no one ever really cared. I guess they were used to it.

Then, I started to wonder what to bring to Lili's house. She said that I didn't have to bring anything. Which left me the option of whether or not to do so. But I decided to be 'nice' and get something to eat. We didn't have the right ingredients to make pasta, and I was still working on my pizza skills, so the best I could do was tomatoes. They happened to be a bright red today, which was definitely a good sign. I got the tomatoes from the garden that Feliciano and I worked on, although I noticed that the others didn't think we'd do something like that. As in, keep and take care of a garden. But it's not like money grows on trees. We couldn't buy food from the grocery shop or get fast food _every day_. Not like that fatass America.

After finishing the tomato I was eating, I started to prepare the uneaten tomatoes in a basket, washing them before I did so. I only put five of them inside the basket, though, because I didn't know if Lili liked tomatoes or not, so I had to be careful not to bring too much or too little. I stopped sorting the tomatoes when I saw a piece of paper on the bottom of the basket. It must've been the letter that Lili had delivered yesterday. Now that I thought of it, I didn't get to find out what was inside the letter. Feliciano must've read it.

So, out of curiosity, I took the letter and started to read.

'Italy,

I've gotten tired of your trespassing! I've been running out of ammunition to shoot you too. I don't have much to say, but if you trespass again through my land or Liechtenstein's without my permission or hers, I swear I will shoot you...

And I _won't_ miss this time.

-Switzerland / Vash Zwingli'

I gulped. The letter...It was like a threat letter! No, it wasn't _like_ a threat letter, it _was_ a threat letter! Shit! Wait...No, I had Liechtenstein's permission to go to their house. That means that Switzerland would let me in without problem, right? Maybe. I hadn't actually been to their house before. Feliciano has before, I know that, but not me. I couldn't act nervous though. At least, I can until I get to Lili's house. I nervously set the letter back down on the counter.

I heard footsteps come down from above the stairs, and there was only one meaning for this. Feliciano. "Buongiorno, Big brother, Romano~~"

"Yeah yeah, 'morning, Feliciano." I said, his cheery mood still pissing me off. Though he didn't actually do anything yet to anger me any further.

"Ve, you've set the tomatoes in a pretty basket~ Are you going somewhere?" He asked, sounding excited and curious to find out what exactly I was doing.

"Yes, yes I am. Now will you shut up and eat?" My mood became harsh and annoyed, and so, Feliciano got the message along with a box of cereal, milk, a spoon, and a bowl. He started to eat sloppily, though he cleaned his mess right after I shot him a glare.

That's how it was with almost everyone when they're around me. A few of the other countries, those stupid Allies, even stereotyped me before, saying that if anyone talked to me, I would tell them to 'fuck off' and 'go die in a hole, dammit'. It wasn't true, which only made me even more agitated and flustered in the situation. I wanted to shove a tomato down their throats, or rather a knife if I had one. Anything that would make them shut up would've done.

That's how my life was. Nobody thought of my feelings. Nobody wanted to deal with me. Nobody cared. Spain was different at times, though. But aside him, no one else really complimented me, encouraged me, or thought there was a different side of me. Somewhere inside me, there's a person who doesn't mad or annoyed or anything like that...Yet no one seemed to find it. So that side of me was lost, forever lost. Somewhere. Probably gone forever...The thought absolutely crushed me. It made my heart skip a beat, making me bite my lip and clutch the part of my shirt of which covered my chest.

I wished someone thought of my feelings. I wish someone would spend time with me. I wish someone cared. It was the only thing I ever really wanted. For just one person to bring out that lost side of mine, so I can become a new person that people would actually like. Though my dreams are the easiest to be broken.

"Are you going to the potato-bastard's again?" I asked, making a bowl of cereal for myself. Unlike Feliciano, I didn't eat sloppily. Well maybe sometimes, but only when I'm in a rage.

"Ve? Oh, you mean Germany's house~ Si, si! And Japan's coming too! We're gonna have a picnic and food and a lot of fun just being outside! Ve~ Japan even said that we would be able to play a new game that he made if we wanted~!" Feliciano went on and on about how he was going to spend the day, though I only listened to about half of what he said.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be leaving after that. You should do the same," I sighed, washing and drying my spoon and bowl. I set them in their proper places in our cabinet, and walked back to my room.

"Ve, okay! I will~" Feliciano started to wash his own dishes as I walked back up the stairs, into my own room. I heard various 've~'s as I was doing so.

After stepping into my room, I locked the door and changed my plain white T-shirt for a gray undershirt, putting on an olive-green, short-sleeved jacket over it. It's sleeves were like a regular T-shirt's. I zipped the jacket up halfway, and slipped on some brown cargo shorts and fit my white sock-covered feet into the usual brown boots that I wore most of the time I went outside. They would've looked worn-out too, if it wasn't for the condition that I kept them in. I combed my hair, since it looked messier than it should've been, but was careful not to move my hair curl _too_ much.

So I left home, not bothering to say goodbye to Feliciano, for it seemed as though he left already. Basket slung over my shoulder with my right hand, Lili's address in my left, I walked on. It took me a while before I could actually get there, though. But we weren't so far apart that I had to use a bus or a car. Besides, I liked walking better than using a smelly old bus...Cars were okay, I just liked walking outside in the open. Something that a person like me wasn't expected to prefer.

When I reached the border of Lili's land. I noticed that she didn't have much land to take care of, but it was beautiful just looking at all of the houses and the vegetation growing around it, although it might have just been that part of Liechtenstein that looked like that. It was a bit like Italy, though we had more buildings than actual plants like flowers and grass growing around our homes. It wasn't the time for sight-seeing, though. By that time, it was already 2:55...In the afternoon. If I didn't get there in five minutes, I would be late! But that wouldn't matter, right? I mean, not everybody gets to a meeting right on time, right?

So I considered not running, but continuing to walk towards Lili's house. She probably shared a house with Switzerland, because I knew that he basically ran the orders to Lili instead of doing it herself. It wasn't much to control though, I usually thought. But taking care of land besides your own...Should be a pain sometimes. Just look at England and what happened with America.

When I reached the gate of what was supposed to be Lili and Switzerland's house, it seemed to be opened a little. "Huh. Urr...I guess...I'll just step right in then..." I told myself. But then I hesitated. The damn fear of getting shot...That damn letter that Switzerland sent...Made me almost frozen in my tracks.

Though I kept thinking about Lili, and I marched on. "Tch..." I knocked on the door, and waited for a moment. Their house was big. Bigger than Feliciano and mine's house. It kind of bothered me, the size of it. I couldn't keep staring for long though, since someone opened the door a few moments after I knocked. It was Switzerland, unfortunately.

"Come in," The Swiss said, opening the door wider so I could step in. That moment was awkward for me. All the rumors of Switzerland were of guns, bad-temper, and protectiveness. His tone was calm and casual, so I got a bit confused for a second or two before stepping inside the house. And man, it was big outside _and _inside. Switzerland closed the door behind me. "Liechtenstein said that you'd be coming. Romano, right? Are you Ital-I mean, Feliciano's brother?" He asked. Dammit, he almost said 'Italy'...That seriously would've made me feel more than uncomfortable in my anger zone.

"Yes," I said, putting the paper of which held their address in my pocket. I stared around and waited if he had anything else to add.

"Alright then. At least you have permission. That brother of yours keeps-"

"Trespassing. I know..."

"...How?"

"I read the letter you sent. It said 'To Italy', so I thought I'd be able to read it. And whenever Feliciano gets in trouble like that he cries and tells me what happened. Against my own will..."

"...Really...Well it's best you know anyways." Switzerland crossed his arms and looked at me for a while of what seemed like a curious look mixed in with an 'I don't believe you' expression. It was really weird, I'll give you that. "Liechtenstein's in the backyard. She's waiting for you." Switzerland then went upstairs, to where I guessed his room was.

"Urr, okay then?" I looked around for a moment as I walked towards the back door, where Switzerland pointed to before he left. When I walked outside, all I saw was beautiful and flourishing flowers and plants and gardens...It sort of reminded me of home, though we didn't have as many flowers.

'_Wonder where she is...' _I thought as I walked around the sunlight-gaining gardens.

"Romano," A voice called out. "Um, Romano, is that you?" I knew this voice. It was soft, sweet, shy, and as graceful as the wind amongst flowers. There was only one reason for this. Lili.

"Yeah, it's me," I answered. Before getting a response, I happened to make a turn to the right, and see her sitting by a table. There was another chair, and when Lili saw me, she motioned to it. I was in a trance again, so I had to snap out of it and walk to the chair. Putting the basket on the floor next to me, I stared at the tea pot and the tea cups. They weren't really all that colorful, which was perfect for me. The colors were a simple blue and white, the actual pot and cups white, and the design in blue. What were these called? 'China', I supposed...

"I'm really glad you came, R-Romano..." Why Lili stuttered and why her cheeks reddened, I didn't know, but I had to carry on the conversation.

"I wouldn't miss something like this, I guess...Oh yeah, I brought something..." I ducked my head down so I could reach the basket, but I stopped for a moment, and brang my head and back up half-way. "Hey...Do you like tomatoes?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, of course I do," Lili said happily. Was I ever glad to hear that. "I love to make dishes out of them with Big Bruder sometimes, or eat them as they are." The longer she talked, the more relieved I became. "Um...If I may...Why did you ask?"

I took out two of the tomatoes from the basket and one to Lili. "I brang some, but I didn't know if you liked them or not..." I admitted. "And uh, they're clean. I washed them when I was back home."

"Oh, that's wonderful," She smiled and took the tomato in her hold, biting it. "Thank you so much!"

Now that was a surprise, I didn't know that she ate tomatoes like that. I thought that only Feliciano and I did that...Eat a tomato like that, not cooking it or preparing it in another dish at times. There was probably more to her than I thought. I started to wonder if she liked pasta or pizza too. I felt a smile appear upon my face, something that hasn't shown itself for more than a long time. I gazed upon her eyes with that smile, my stomach feeling all weird and fluttery. That's when I realized that I was staring again. Dammit! What if she saw? I shook my head and looked to my left, eating the tomato in my hand sheepishly.

Lili finished about three fourths of her tomato while I was staring. I must've been watching her for a long time...Though she didn't seem to notice that I was doing so.

"Oh, um, where are my manners, u-um," Lili took the tea pot, pouring its contents in the fragile tea cups settled above a small plate. After doing so, she set the tea pot down on the table, and took a sip of her tea before eating the tomato I gave. She swallowed, and continued to talk. "Where did you get these tomatoes? They're grown very well, and they're just delicious."

I blushed at those compliments, even though they weren't directed to me. The feel of the heat rising to my cheeks, it wasn't very easy to speak without stuttering myself. "From the garden that Feliciano and I take care of. Do you really like them?"

"Yes, of course I do," Lili said, finishing the rest of her tomato the same time I did. I wiped my mouth and stared at the tea in front of me for a moment. I didn't really like tea, as I said before. But it was something Lili liked, so I might as well have tried it again. And so I did. But when I tasted it, the flavor was much more different. A sort of light sweet taste, with a pang of lemon. The lemon really leveled the taste out.

"...Whoa..." I mumbled after the sip of tea.

"Wh-What is it? Oh...D-Do you not like the tea I made?" Lili asked after setting down her tea cup. Her facial expression looked sad and disappointed. Right then, I started to feel bad. But I really did like the tea...

"N-No...Well yes...No I mean...I like _your_ tea." I admitted. I leaned back on my chair and covered my face in an attempt to hide that heat from my cheeks again. "I just don't like any other types of tea that any other person makes...Your tea is...Different...A-A good different..."

I looked up and saw Lili blush. Either I made her happy, or I made a wrong move. I looked closer, and caught a glimpse of a smile on her face. I sighed in relief. I didn't do anything wrong after all...

"Thank you...I-I didn't think know if you liked tea...S-So I got nervous..." She said, still blushing, but smiling that wonderful smile. I noticed that her situation was like mine just a few minutes ago. I didn't know if she liked tomatoes, she didn't know if I liked tea. But it turned out well for both of us.

"Hey...Lili...You don't have to worry about stuff around me. I'm good with whatever you make, whatever you do, whatever you say. Okay?" I said calmly, probably more causally than I should have been. Though it was the truth. And I had to be serious about it.

I saw Lili's face get brighter. As in, the blush in her cheeks. "...O-Okay..." She giggled again, making me blush harder as well. Dammit, I _really_ seemed manly huh. Not. "A...And...You should feel c-comfortable around h-here too...A-Alright?" She started to stutter more and more. I didn't know if it was good or not. Maybe it was...She did say something comforting, after all.

I smiled once more. "Yeah...I'll do that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Switzerland's Journal: All who open this but Switzerland will perish.<em>**

_February 11, XXOO_

I've been wondering about that Romano for a while now...Liechtenstein seemed happy when she came back from his and Italy's I-I mean, Feliciano's house. She said that she made a new friend named 'Romano', and she started to tell me all about how great he was, how she liked his hair curl, how she invited him to come to our house...

Hearing her so happy has never made me so happy myself. Though why did she have to be friends with a male? It would've been fine if she became friends with a _girl_, not a _guy_. But he made her happy to be friends with this 'Romano', so I let it go and decided not to yell out at him and scold him and shoot him like I do with his brother.

I just hope he isn't a pain.

-Switzerland

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Should I have made this longer? I tried as hard as I could to stay in character, but I really, really failed. ; ~ ;

Oh, and do you like the new diary thing that I'm doing? I figured since my being in character with Romano really sucked, so I wanted to do something to make it up to you guys. If you all liked it, please tell me, and I'll keep writing them in. Keep in mind, there will be various characters writing diary entries, not just one. Though one diary entry per chapter. Thank you for reading this!

Please review if you want the chapters to come faster! That's how it works with my stories; The more reviews, the faster the chapters. Hope you enjoyed...Waah...


End file.
